


Stay Here (12th Doctor x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Les Misérables References, Oliver! - Freeform, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Awriight! Since it’s been quite a crazy week… Another 12xreader, established relationahip maybe? Reader is exhausted/overwhelmed with her earth life and the Doctor is trying to whisk her away for some relax and for once it doesn’t go tits up? Maybe he suggests her moving in? Whatever you see fit, actually. I assume my responsibility as the corny ass 12 trash i am. Thanks hehee”





	Stay Here (12th Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I just gotta say, random anonymous person, so far you have been one of my favorite askers and I love you so much. Anywho, this thing happened… Sorry about all of it. Also, I kinda reference a music/movie called ‘Oliver!’ which The Doctor has admitted to watching in cannon (okay, so it’s mostly subtext, but hush)(The reference is in Series 9, Sleep No More, in case you’re curious). If you haven’t seen the production I highly recommend you watch the movie with Ron Moody in it because it was amazing.

 

“Yep, uh-huh, see you then… * _click_ * … UGH!” you screamed as you threw yourself face first into the couch.

It had been a long day.

Longer than long actually.

 

Work had been awful, you’d missed lunch again, broken your favorite heels, missed the bus, tripped and fell in a puddle, and gotten a not too pleasant phone call from your mum demanding you live up to her expectations and also come home for dinner next week.

You feel utterly overwhelmed and done with this stupid planet. You needed something to distract you. You needed an escape.

 

You picked your phone up from where you’d dropped it on the floor a moment earlier and called the first number to pop up in your speed-dial.

.

“Hello?” Just hearing his voice, you already felt a slight bit better.

“Doctor? Sweetheart? Can you come over?”

“Of course,” he didn’t hesitate or even bother asking why.

“Thanks, love you,” you hung up.

.

You didn’t have to wait long for him and his time-space ship to materialize in your living room. The blue police box, a.k.a. the TARDIS, sat perfectly in the corner of the room you’d sectioned off just for such appearances. The wooden door opened to reveal your boyfriend, The Doctor. He was an older man, nearly 2,500 years old to be exact, with an older face, and he was an alien… but  _God_ you loved him.

Today he was outfitted in a pair of black skinny jeans, a lazy jacket with a blazer adorned over it and he had a distressed black t-shirt under both coats. You swore he only dressed like an emo teenager or an old magician, depending on the day, but there was no in between.

 

“Oh, what’s wrong?” he stepped out towards you, his long legs taking big strides across the room. “You’re all  _mopey_.”

“I had a rubbish day,” you pouted. “I need a Time Lord to make it better.”

“Well, you’ve got a Time Lord… don’t exactly see how  _I’m_ supposed to make this any better though.”

“You make everything better, love,” you smiled up at him. He rolled his eyes and pretended not to be flattered.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He sighed. “I can see it in your big, ridiculous eyes, you want to talk about it, don’t you?”

“Only if you’ll listen.”

“I’ll try my best,” he sat down at the end of the couch and you repositioned yourself to have your head on his lap as you talked.

“Okay, well, first there was work this morning. I walk in and  _first_ thing Mitchell says to me is-” you started your hour long rant as The Doctor listened and played with your hair.

.

.

.

“You’re right, that  _was_ a rubbish day,” he finally said.

“I told you,” you sighed. “Now what have you got planned?”

“ _Planned?_ ”

“Oh, all that time I was talking, I  _know_ you were thinking up something clever in that big head of yours,” you poked his forehead. He smiled a real genuine smile; the one where his nose crinkles and you just want to kiss all over his stupid face.

“Alright, you caught me.”

“I always do,” you placed a hand on his face and smiled. “Where are you taking me, madman?”

“Someplace nice.”

“How vague.”

“Come on,” he stood up and dragged you with him towards the TARDIS.

.

.

.

“ _Doctor_ ,” you groaned as he pulled you along. Immediately after you’d landed, he started to take you off to who knows where. “Where  _are_ we?”

 

“Welcome to Midnight,” he suddenly stopped and placed you in front of a window overlooking the glittering, diamond planet.

“ _Whoa_.”

 

“Yes, yes, it’s very pretty but also very dangerous,” he moved you again, away from the view and deeper into the building.

“ _Dangerous?_ ”

“Yes, there’s a creature of some sorts that lives out there… so don’t get on a bus.”

“But, we’re safe in here?”

“Perfectly.” He avoided eye contact with you as he said it, meaning he wasn’t sure.

“ _Wonderful_.”

.

“This is Mrs. Smith,” The Doctor walked you up to a receptionist desk and flashed the woman behind it with his psychic paper. “She gets the works and anything else she likes, understood?”

“Uh, yes! Of course, sir,” her eyes seemed almost too big for her head as she read the paper. You weren’t sure if this was due to surprise or if they were just supposed to that big. “Right, this way ma’am.”

 

“What’s  _the works_?” you looked at him suspiciously.

“You’ll see,” he winked at you as the receptionist directed you to the room behind her desk.

.

.

“Oh,  _Doctor_ , Doctor,  _Doctor_ ,” you sighed. “You spoil me.”

Turns out Midnight was leisure planet, meaning spas, massages and every other kind of relaxation room were housed here. You’d started with a hot massage, followed by aromatherapy, and now you were sitting in a mud bath spa. You couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but the mud didn’t actually feel real, which you didn’t mind, it was too silky and smelled like cucumbers.

 

“Do you need anything, ma’am?” yet another staff member checked up on you.

“I’m fine for now,” you hummed and sunk down even deeper into the bath.

.

.

“You done yet?” The Doctor said, not even looking your way as you walked toward where he was sitting in the waiting room.

“Oh,  _come here_  you,” you gave him a tight hug. “Thank you.”

“We’re not done yet,” he pat your back to make you let him go. “Ever had dinner in zero gravity?”

 

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“Absolutely nothing dear.”

.

.

.

After dinner, The Doctor led you to a room deep inside the TARDIS. You could smell the popcorn before you were even close to the door, giving away the surprise. He led you into the room, which you discovered, as you’d guessed, was a small movie theater.

 

“Doctor?”

“Every movie, TV show and play to ever exist in the history of time and space. What do you want to watch?” he gave you a sideways smirk.

 

“Les Misérables,” you said without skipping a beat.

“Les Mis-” he sighed. “Of course you chose that.”

You knew that he’d never forced himself to sit down and watch the whole movie so you weren’t going to pass up this opportunity to get him to.

 

“Come on, it’s a _classic!_ You watched ‘Oliver!’, that’s nearly the same length as Les Mis.”

“Except that it’s  _not_.”

“ _7 minutes!_  Les Mis is longer by  _7 minutes!_  …Surely you can spare 7 minutes of your incredibly long life for  _me_.” You gave him your best puppy dog eyes to really push him over to your side.

“ _For you, dear? Anything_.” You laughed at his poor attempt to sing the song from ‘ _Oliver!_ ’ as he set up the movie.

.

.

The movie was practically done now. You were curdled up into The Doctor’s side, your head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around you.

“I wish today didn’t have to end,” you whispered. “I miss you when you’re gone.”

“It doesn’t have to,” he whispered back, his hushed voice making your heart began to pick up its pace.

“But I’ve got  _work-_ ”

“Quit.”

“But I need  _money_ to pay rent.”

“Move out.”

“ _Where?_  You couldn’t pay me all the money in the universe to go back home.”

“Here.” He took a fractured breath and held you closer so you that couldn’t see his face. “You could stay here… with me.”

 

“Like…  _move in?_  Live in  _the TARDIS_?” you asked dumbly.

“It’s not like you take up much room and I’ve got  _literally_ acres of space.”

 

“You mean it?”

“No, I just asked as a joke- _Of course I meant it._ ”

 

“Then yes,” you hugged him and nuzzled your head in the crook of his neck. “I’d love to.”

“Good,” he relaxed a bit and slowly put both of his hands on your shoulders to pull you away just a teeny bit. The movie credits had begun to roll behind you.

 

“Doctor-”

“ _Wait_ ,” he spoke quickly and at just above a whisper. “If you say another word I might change my mind and never get it out.”

You blinked in confusion but gave him a patient smile as he fumbled to grab cue cards from his coat pocket.

“(Y/n), uh,” he looked between you and the cards. He was obviously way out of his comfort zone here but you did your best to not laugh how awkward he was. “You make me a better man than I ever thought I could be again. Even when things seem hopeless or impossible,  _you_ make me feel like I can do anything. You make me feel like  _The Doctor_ -”

He muttered a curse and shuffled his cards to find the next one but you stopped him right there. You put both your hands on his face and pulled him in to press your lips against his. He was caught off guard, you knew it, but he quickly melted under your touch. You didn’t dare push his boundaries but instead settled for something sweet and lite.

The moment didn’t last for long, stopping before things could get interesting, as per usual. He gently pushed you off him. It wasn’t an angry push or that he was grossed out by your sudden contact, it was more to say that he’d had enough. Even after how long you two had been together, he still wasn’t exactly big on the whole ‘lovey-dovey’ touchy stuff.

 

“Sorry,” you chuckled, “I’m sure that was supposed to be more serious but you were just  _too_ damn cute.”

“Language.”

“Shut up and help me get my stuff.”

“ _As you wish_.”

 

 

 

“Princess Bride?”

“…. Yes.”

“We’re watching that next.”

“….. Of course, dear.”


End file.
